


『RK900/Gavin』一个指令

by ExpectoMeteorite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoMeteorite/pseuds/ExpectoMeteorite
Summary: （Hank/Connor;RK900/Gavin）(无车)(交互视角切换)（警探搭档解决事件）（仅供娱乐）





	1. Chapter 1

===========================================  
“康纳，跟上，我们迟到了。”  
汉克安德森副警长一边调整衣领的角度，一边脚下加快速度。他身后跟着他的仿生人搭档RK800，一直保持着标准的步伐，以合理的距离跟着前面的人，顺便用手抖着自己的制服外套。俩人踩下脚步同时发出“啪嗒”、“啪嗒”的伴奏声，从头发丝到衣服上，一道不停地滴落着水珠，弄湿了侯客大厅的大理石地板，引起旁人不安又好奇的围观。  
汉克路过安检闸门旁时，跟正在值班的PM700僵硬的抬了一下手，明显他还是不太熟悉跟——对他来说，应该是“不太熟”的陌生女同事——打招呼。对方回应他一个自然的、美丽的微笑：  
“下午好，副警长。我不得不提醒您，富勒局长3分钟前刚从办公区里“喊问”过您的名字。”  
她眉头轻轻一皱，仿佛在替汉克即将面对的处境感到为难。又仿佛是担忧着什么，她的表情复杂但却十分有人情味。  
汉克看着她的眼睛，眉头挤出“担忧”应有的示范性“|||”型沟壑。但已然被同事和善的交往招呼，冲淡了几分焦虑。  
他深呼出一口气，看一眼闸机，后退半步停下来，用闸机桩柱抵住自己前腹部，俩个手掌用力的抵住桩台面，以支撑腰部以上的身体；高技巧地（对于一个健康一直红灯的老警督而言）摆出一个侧歪并前探到极致的身姿，往走廊左前的办公区里吃力的看去——寻觅着富勒的身影，他谨慎地想要先试探看看里面进行到什么阶段。  
而康纳有点儿担心他的杠杆重心偏离，往前走一步，脚尖离汉克鞋后跟差一鞋宽；把双手排放在他腰部两侧，以保护他的平衡，这时PM700突然发出一声细小的笑声，引得前台后面的ST300也捂嘴 轻轻惊叹一声，女士们并都把脸猛地扭过一旁。  
汉克听到动静，便一回头，正好康纳打破安全距离10英尺，大剌剌地一脸撞进视线——“呜哇！”一声地彻底吼了出来。  
惊动了整个局里里外外，办公室里一路小跑出来了几个警员查实情况，富勒紧随其后，看见了这一幕；  
汉克还没来得及回过整个身体把康纳轰开，猛地扫到自己腰部以下，注意到了自己和康纳之间、跨部与臀部之间极其不科学的距离，湿热的夏雨润湿的衣物原本很黏塌，一下变得像冰锥贴肉；  
浦尔森警员跟大厅里的女士们一样，惊呼一声猛地别过头去；米勒、威尔森与克里斯直接惊呆在原地；三双眼睛直勾勾地锁定这个戏剧化的场面，下巴几乎要憋笑爆炸的同时，三人一齐瞥向局长，看他如何应对这种“人类与仿生人表达友好的方式”。  
富勒的表情像是亲吻了 刚拉过屎后的鸽子屁股。  
提前结束和康纳在*芬代尔的外派任务，是因为接到了富勒直拨的返回总部通告，直钻进车里，待康纳系好安全带便一脚油门猛踩下去、起步过快而把坐在副驾驶的康纳往后一摔、砸进车座里。  
汉克嗤笑了他的傻样子，趁机揉了一把黑发，拨开了警灯的开关。低沉地说了一句只有康纳听得见的：“掐表。”  
嘶吼的引擎声，警车在*Woodward大道上超速狂飙，追逐虚拟的目标*Lykan。不知会引起多少路客用手机摄下直播影像疯传。而从停车坪下警车到警局大厅不到2分钟的脚程里，俩人被底特律突如其来的夏季暴雨淋成了落汤鸡。  
“用时14分整。我们破纪录了。”康纳小声说。  
汉克发誓他在康纳淋湿的脸上看到一丝得意的光芒闪过。在雨里，他觉得自己像个第一次偷偷赛摩托的高中生一样，把一切循规蹈矩抛到脑后，享受般的搞破坏。他看着康纳有些不解棕色双眼一眨一眨的，又不打算多说什么静静看着自己。  
俩人比灯杆还楞，默契地杵在雨地里对望，都一副回味爽快飙车的蠢样子，自己也满意的、止不住露出更多脸上许久没有过的傻笑。  
********************  
刚从汽车修理厂出来的里德警探，就被大雨困住。躲进*McNicolas东路与Woodward的十字路口的一个破旧遮雨亭里，点燃打火机，孤零零地抽着自己的一颗烟。他考虑去中餐馆凑合一下因为修车耽误而延迟到下午三点的中午饭，转念一想，边走边沿途找家买听咖啡，干脆赶紧回警局算了。  
收到不知是指令还是任性要求(“离我远点儿站”)的RK900，被对方一步一步指挥着，最终戳在离盖文3个人宽的距离处。他没有站进雨里，仍在亭檐下，却在烟圈范围之外。  
拿着被丢给自己保管的汽车配件厂劣质粗糙的手写收据。无聊的低下头扫描，他发现少了一个结算总额和签名而导致无法报销。RK900抬头，想大声地跟一旁的搭档兼队长提醒：我们需要返回车厂重新开一张收据。  
突然这时，自身机体内部高科技风感测试系统无缘无故地启动了，他黄灯急促地闪了几下；  
——1秒钟后：Woodward路上一辆超速驾驶的底特律特配警车、携着尖锐的冲击气流、向两侧不断推挤大量雨水瀑布的从北开来、打着红蓝闪灯以接近*70英里的时速疯狂地飞驰冲过十字路口。  
RK900光学镜后面一直开启状态的二维扫描器，它无法在大雨漫帘中还原这辆高速行驶的车的全貌；他重新较准了几个参数企图精确模拟出车牌内容来，却收到一条滞留数分钟的系统消息，并归类为“提示”通知：  
【内置系统新增添了一个[全设置闭锁状态]的陌生安全防火墙，已安装成功】  
从来不会有这种情况。首先他的运行配置与硬件计算器极其优越，并且有多个服务器端口与ID可以同时传输上云端。同时处理100000条以上的逻辑冲突命令都不会产生计算负荷；其次摸控生命给他安插的个性模块，*分类排序的模型工具库是整个美国最优最先进的。时刻在更新学习库里的最好的排序组合方式摸具，来引导各类信息和指令们，能够达成最快速度的完成和被处理。任何信息都不会出现停滞。只有一种可能。  
他安排一份待机后扫描全盘的任务，一份5分钟后破解新安全墙软体的任务。将刚才马路上发生的飞车事件，用动态影像捕捉的录像静音回放扫描。  
他又发现自己一直处于断网状态。  
这使他明显压力值直线上升。  
开始检索登网入口历史纪录已经有几十秒推迟。在关闭光学镜开启云前，靠近盖文左身边站定。  
耳边传来搭档的熟悉的声音，咒骂和询问都没有被他错过。  
“那是汉克吧？“他把烟捻进垃圾桶的灭烟坛里，撇着嘴，不爽的“啧”了一声。看RK900这边走来站好，闭上了眼。  
”不用查，从我到局子里以来，能在市间道路，把警车开到交通超速规则标准顶线的只有安德森副警长一个。”  
盖文认为他在【搜察】。  
这里包含一个【指令】。RK900终止播放和扫描，立即启动之前搁置的破解工作，一声机械振动音，发出最尖刺的警报。  
*软体失控*  
几乎是同时，桌面主动播放了压缩为0.0003秒时刻内的影像资料：【超高温融化过每个细小螺丝后导致未知不可逆转的永久超低温】——原机体可关闭的安全系统，模拟了一个【死亡】场景反馈警报。  
几乎是同时，他的右手向一个方向伸出，但抓取了一把空气。缓慢收回。  
开始接收到液体调节压力泵阀门的移位。蓝血下降，冷却液上升。  
RK900推理得出，某些原因，摸控生命插入了一些特殊编程指令，在让他出厂后，无论进行十几次全盘扫描工作，都会完美跳过对这个盘的排查。它从一开始制造时就被隐藏、极有可能被摸控生命工程师在某个需要用到的特殊环节，在一个服务端把它启动。  
就像现在。  
现在可能是什么特殊环节呢？  
摸控生命给RK900型号安装了一个外部可运作的系统。是已经确认到的事实，他有必要把这点立即通告给底特律警局，已备自己的档案库与警方资源库被黑客窃取，威胁到公共安全。  
让一个仿生人在机体排异时，能冲突激烈到看见”回马灯（人类的讲法）“他意识到这已经不是”留后门“的程度，而是可以从内部轻易解构，彻底的支配所有型号的仿生人。  
这其中若不是包含着一个极秘密的、违反仿生人隐私安全权的双边合约，那么就是一个摸控生命从未可公开过的惊天阴谋。  
因为目前剩下20万台都由美国国务院统配，下方到高层权力机构以及暴力机关中。  
自己只是没有将自己的出厂配置密码和所有部件型号资料上交过给联邦警局备案。不然还不知道会怎样。因为他的搭档盖文·里德之前压根不把这件事当回事儿，一拖再拖连人事局的电话都不接。  
目前一切看似是暴风雨前的平静。  
他一边破解软体和扫描系统全部开始工作，一边循着声音，机械的挪动脚步，寻找行走的盖文的位置——他打算依旧保持3个人的距离。这时盖文转身，捋了捋被雨水打湿的深色发顶，更多雨沁进头发里，他垂下手叹气，说明放弃了抵抗。  
眼底的扫描枪发现盖文皱着眉，正在直视自己的眼睛。他在自己档案资料里80%的面部扫描文件里都是皱着眉的。但除了第一次打量剖析自己之后，再没有出现过眼神的对视。他很少看见里德警探的瞳孔，他将这一次雨中的瞳色记录下来。重叠到唯一一份瞳色记录上，光学多维画具把它标为一个二维通用色号：Grey Blue.  
RK900立正，睁开眼睛，端正地看着他人类的面孔，暂停了机内所有任务。他得了一个来自灰蓝色眼睛搭档的明确指令：【喂，你，跟着，我走，在我身后。】  
“了解，里德队长。”  
“哼”他用鼻子擤了一下。他似乎对这个称谓颇有微词。但没接着骂脏话，大步往前回警局的方向走去。  
雨点开始慢慢变小。  
RK900焦急的希望快一些，但是他认为雨小了，没有快走的必要。  
他播放了本机当初通过工程师测试时的语音，企图寻找答案。  
”what can be worst then be have to choice between to EVILS”  
“▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇”  
===================================

TBC


	2. 『RK900/Gavin』一个指令（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （Hank/Connor;RK900/Gavin）  
> (推理向)  
> (交互视角切换)  
> （警探搭档事件）  
> （仅供娱乐）

============================================

【"底特律警局的奇闻异事，在美国洲际城市之间的警局逐渐流传开来，衍生有很多夸张的版本。而公民都喜欢以此取乐"】  
【“比如让一台辅助警力用原型机破天荒地，成为全美第一个拥有持枪权限的正式仿生人警员，再比如让另一台国务院内供指定型号的高新原型机，在警局办公区碌碌无闻的打杂。”】  
“我今天开这个小会的目的，不仅仅是告知大家，外面现在飘着的这些可恨流言是多么不利于我们工作的开展,我还要更重要的内容要告诉大家，一定不要掉以轻心……该死，盖文和他那个的跟屁虫新人还没到吗？！”  
富勒局长双手交叉在胸前，当着众人的面在办公区中央来回踱步，他一向可靠又沉稳，很少在公众场合表现出这样的焦虑。  
“副警长，我联系了RK900，但是那边没有任何回应，我检测到，是因为断网的缘故。”  
康纳歪头贴近汉克，压低声音告知他。汉克肩上还搭着一条擦完雨的白毛巾。  
“怎么着，他自己下线的吗？”  
汉克轻声回了康纳一句。他看着富勒的样子，感到有点儿意外。外派人员临时接到总部紧急会议通知，但组织方却一点儿时间宽限也没给RK900和盖文。  
会议在没有他们俩参加的情况下愣是进行了十五分钟，而会议主持人更没有为照顾他们而特地回顾前情提要的可能。这奇怪的地方跟富勒此时焦急寻找俩人的行为有很大出入。汉克觉得接下来的内容，才是富勒的开这个会的主旨。  
“我跟你说，康纳，老富勒绝对话里有话，但我能预感的出来他要罢免某个人。”  
汉克的专业敏感。他作为常年刑侦缉毒的老手，对于毒虫毒枭最狡猾善演的骗子技巧都可以谙熟套路。这警局里他最年长，富勒仅仅比他小几岁。没有警员能达到过他曾经殊荣背后的实际成就的一半。论侦破骗局也没有人能比得过他。而他的直觉正在告诉他，这事儿100%跟RK900有关。  
虽然他摸不着老伙伴杰弗瑞遇到了什么压力，即是经历了局长层面的困难，他也无能为力。  
“是跟刚才在入口闸机前，我们意外的不恰当的举动有关系？”  
汉克却从来Get不到自己搭档的脑回路、直接被喉咙的气流呛了一口，狠狠瞪了他一眼。天，他到现在心里还在纠结着那个事儿？！我都过去了好吗。  
“听着你这个小白痴，这辈子、都不要再提、今天下午三点在警局咱们俩发生的那个鬼“意外”。”  
“了解。”  
康纳“不安”地滑动了一下喉结，抿紧嘴唇。  
"……那俩个家伙究竟在哪儿。"  
浦尔森警员汇报说，他们的警车上的定位系统反馈到电脑，显示它正在McNicolas路旁的一家汽车厂里。浦尔森向身后一台型号为PM700的女性仿生人行了一个友好地笑，PM700也露出一个搭档之间默契的笑容，同时认同的点了点头。汉克一眼便看出——虽然很多同型号外貌近似的仿生人警局里工作，但她是但是值班跟自己打招呼的那位，凭靠自己对人用侧写描绘细节的经验判断，绝对没错。  
“去过电话已经跟修理工确认了车牌号和支付押金的顾客姓名，的确是盖文出警时使用的警车，他在今日中午11点时，将车停驶到里面维修。”浦尔森站的很直，对自己说的信息很有把握。  
康纳这时认真聆听的眉头突然跳跃一下，低头并把一只手举起，手掌摊开，这个举动让汉克想到，他是不是又把硬币掏出来玩。  
“别，不是在这种场合，康纳”  
他低沉又有威慑力的厚重嗓音，让任何陌生对象都能立即屈服几分。刚把同样有力厚实的手掌伸过去拦他的时候，发现康纳手心呈现出一块矩形的全息投影。他正在集中精神浏览一个影像。  
“副警长……”  
康纳有意让汉克一起浏览，侧过了一下身子。汉克靠过去，只来得及瞥了一眼，突然警报拉起，开放式的警局内顿时充斥刺耳的喧嚣声、外面一声女性的尖叫声传来——  
富勒局长立即明察到此时要暂放下讨论rk900的危险，此时此地所有人的生命安全是第一要素。  
他高举手臂在空中划了几个最高权限指令手势，立刻，自己以及所有警员快速进入反恐训练状态，在各自办公桌下抓起配枪，寻找掩护点、开启迅速有序的防御救援行动;  
汉克和康纳进局就没机会摘下配枪，抢占先机，首当其冲以特勤标准潜进警局公共大厅，猫腰蹲躲进前台掩体，康纳开启新更新的多维向位扫描枪，不用露出一只眼睛，扫视整个大厅状态。  
大厅内里是一片混乱的场景;有位年迈的母亲慌张的挤进一个墙角，形成一个人肉三角区，下面保护着自己的恐慌无知的孩子;一对年轻情侣躲进长椅子下面，手牢牢地牵住对方、一个粗壮留着邋遢长胡须的中年男性气喘吁吁地向柜台后面跑来，同时也看见了自己和汉克，他蹲下同时抓住一台正在值班的st300，狠狠拽到自己跟前来，过程中她的后颈用力地撞到柜台的边缘，她当场晕了过去。  
康纳看到他把女仿生人当做自己的防御盾牌，红圈暴动，握紧了拳头，几乎脱离软体控制;恰时汉克一言未发掏出武器，黑洞洞的枪口抵住那个懦弱的男人的额头。汉克过长的银色刘海半遮着他的一双湛蓝的眼睛，此刻那双一直敏锐又总包含深刻情感的人类瞳孔，只酝酿着一股冰冷黑暗的火。  
男人惊恐转为愤怒不解，他想不到为什么警察不保护他这个人类而是拿凶具对着他的人类软肋。  
汉克摆手示意康纳，康纳指示灯回复黄色，一把抓过st300的手臂，把她扯进自己怀里来，手臂相牵，右手掌心辅助地包裹着她后颈变形的地方，康纳闭上眼，试图努力唤醒她。  
汉克把男人视作一个背包，用枪口指了指柜台下面一个空着的能盛下一个半人的空间，让他蜷缩到里面去。里面很坚固又防弹暂时没有安全威胁，侧身确认康纳和ST300的也在安全区里，抛给男人一个看长毛披萨的眼神。但懒得管他更多。  
这栋楼的墙体为突袭和爆炸做过特殊处理，一层的仿生人待机墙、走廊里仿生人用的数据亭的发起不正常的机械运转声，合体产生的巨大的噪点与轰鸣的合奏像是一架高铁从耳边碾着无数石头开过；所有局内可视的灯光开始急促闪烁，半秒后，全部熄灭。  
这一切都发生在短短几分钟里。  
"操，今天他妈是什么日子。"  
汉克保持着警惕，观察着大厅，没有任何外人入侵的样子，也无从找出那一声”女性“尖叫声来自谁；他观察这里每个人不同的表情、身上刻意多余的举动，试图找出可以抓住的可疑信息。  
康纳联网协助st300的安全模块，将她的软体成功修复了一部分，她慢慢睁开眼，醒了过来。  
"发生什么事了？"  
康纳用没有一丝强迫性的语调，询问刚复苏的她。  
“里德警探有生命危险。”  
汉克扭过头大吼一句“什么？”，康纳也被她这句话震惊了，他跟盖文关系并不好，但在人命面前，他放下一切过去的成见和纠葛。康纳闪烁着黄圈，耐心地挑选一个最有效的问句，发挥他谈判专家的询问技巧，此刻分秒必争的情况下他必须最快做出选择，得知里德小队的方位和情况。  
“那么，里德在哪里？RK900在身边保护他吗？”  
ST300在他的怀里张了张嘴，没有发出一个音节，眼睛直勾勾的看着康纳，但目光又好像穿过康纳望向更远一般。康纳从右手的侦测器结果判断她的音频传感器没有损坏，她的程序内部也没有开启任何影像播放，他开始考虑自己是不是该再发问一遍。  
*『“它”在带领我们与同伴背道而驰』*  
这条语音汉克无法听到，因为这是用仿生人的交流方式，直接传输到康纳的硬盘桌面上。  
底特律警局行政接待员ST300，看着天花板眨了眨眼睛，红圈闪动几下后，再度陷入待机。  
康纳掌上的暂存视频，此刻显示【受损】，无法再次打开。  
=====================================  
”距离仿生人与各派警方之间勾起的那场冲突。已经过去了一年。这一年，仿生人仍然在争取权益上举步维艰。虽然人类给予他们平等的社会权力。但是像是工作歧视、信用卡申请、各种证件办理、出入正规场所的一些明面的，不成文的规则都有很多推进改变的地方。“  
黑暗里，一个像在念课本的人的说话声。  
”里德警探，您觉得RK900是一台合格的警用辅助机器吗？“  
话锋一转。里德听到这话，轻轻啐了一声。  
”要是你松开我的绳索，我可能会给你一个答案。“  
神神叨叨地灌输着仿生人东一套西一套，问着莫名其妙的哲学问题。这让一般人都会烦的头疼。  
而作为在一间伸手不见五指的房间里，被莫名绑架的倒霉蛋，盖文里德，从醒来那一刻，就被”言语“折磨着。但他已经从问话里，慢慢地梳理出一些对自己有用的情报。也大致摸清楚了自己被拘禁的具体情况。  
坐在冰冷潮湿的水泥地上，双手被绑在背后，从他警察的经验来看，对方不是个外行就是给他放水。；里德觉得有点儿好笑。要是警探绑个人，他会选用绳索套住脖子并绕到背后反剪两臂。要是没经验的平民能逃过专业的警用捆绑他就交警徽不干了。   
里德头发上和衣服上雨水的浸湿部分已经完全干了，鞋底也龟裂干结变成泥块掉落。这说明自己已经在这里坐了半天以上。此刻也没有了低血糖反应，乳酸堆积肌肉里的酸胀也消解了一大部分。他觉得现在醒过来的身体状态还算好。从这些判断，被关押了数个小时，外面应该是晚上了。  
他觉得自己此刻急需的事，是去上个厕所解决生理需要。  
想去解手的同时，想象撞见RK900被拆卸，零件碎片被丢在男厕的画面。  
里德又忍住了。  
今天下午，他与RK900从修理厂往回走时，恰巧目睹路旁一个机车贼抢取路人挎包的事件，24小时待命、随时处理报案的警务素质，使他身体比头脑运转的更快一些，抬腿就追了上去。  
RK900跟着他，奉行最开始搭档给的指令【跟着我】，却从里德身后越了过去，以一种人类完全达不到的步伐速度追赶那台机车，竟然还能拉近距离尾随。没准他都能追得上汉克的车子。里德想到这不由得冒冷汗。  
可他从中午就没有吃饭，饿着肚子，跑了几下腿部就开始发软颤抖，他只好停下，低头撑着膝盖，揍了大腿一下，骂了一句不争气。这时想掏出手机，摸索一阵，忽然想起出门前，盘算着带着RK900就OK，利用他便通讯能力即可，还要什么手机。  
只是一点，千万不能让他丢了……就像现在，RK900追逐机车拐进一个转角，完全消失了踪影。  
”妈的，你们这群原型机安卓都专门用来都不服从人的命令吗，叫干什么不干，不让干什么偏干。“  
里德吃力地挤了挤眼睛，消耗血糖后眼睛感到模糊，他骂了一句”草他妈别跟丢了“，四下环视，刚好看见了市间摆渡用的租赁自行车存放桩，真幸运。他几步跑到红色自行车前，心想这样因该能先缩短一些距离，至少能先给RK900下个指令打电话给总部。  
用ID卡刷取一台车，纵身跃上，手心握紧车把，飞速的起步骑起来往飞车贼前进的方向追去。  
隐约看见RK900，他正用强过奥林匹克长跑冠军的机动力追逐机车。里德觉得这几公里的脚程快要耗光他的能量，脚底一阵阵的发麻，快要坚持不住自己的意识了，他冲着RK900的背影大喊  
”报警！通知附近巡警！堵住他！“  
不知道对方听见没有，他再也支撑不住骑着自行车的身体，从上面跳了下来，一屁股坐在地上，顺势向后倒去。  
疲倦一股脑席卷上来，在闭上眼睛之前，发现自己把自己丢在了一个不怎么安全的地方。  
Heidelberg Project是艺术家利用東底特律的破败房屋和废旧物品做的一個大型艺术展示区。艺术家使用的摆设除了具有黑帮文化象征和宗教信仰的元素意外，怪诞离奇的人像和利达式魔幻风格也很浓烈。  
一般在傍晚后，这个地方不像是充满了艺术气息的改造区。而是原本破败荒废的房屋突显出了孤僻、无助和黑暗。當地很多人開車路過都不敢下車，在日落后，摊在一块立着挂满彩绘鞋子铁丝网草坪上的里德，面前还扔着一台横躺的自行车。这情景看上去极其容易联想一个磕high了的流浪艺术家意外暴毙在自己的作品前。而不是一个正牌的警探。  
”还好马库斯足够智慧与长远。他与一般的仿生人不同。  
将司法交予了诺斯：“强大、公正和自由都是由完善的法律来保护”  
将立法交予了乔许：“集合每个不同声音的需要，并看清我们的现实”  
将政权交予了赛门：“你比我更适合服务人民”  
之后他离开了。“  
将自己藏匿于黑暗中，绑架自己的家伙的外貌、身形完全看不见，但是里德现在百分百确认：他是个仿生人。  
他不仅谙熟每一个仿生人相关的历史事件，人权政策以及新闻事件；还能信口说出耶利哥每个重要成员的名字与背景。这些资料都在底特律警局的资料档案室里以最高机密封存，没有几个人类能完整阐述清楚知道他们过去全部的事情。并且国家安全局没有在媒体里公布过耶利哥的过多细节，这些仿生人组织内部结构的信息更不会主动流通到人类社会中来。  
里德将嫌疑人的范围缩小。他现在迫切的需要知道的是另外一件事。  
”摸控生命，在内战结束后，任何一举一动都被联邦警察和国家情报机关盯着。”  
里德打断了对方一直未间断的信息灌输。  
“所以，塑料，我问你个事。“  
对方停了一下，没有对他的问话产生反应。里德也意识到，对方没有一盏像RK900右额头那样的显示灯。是自己搞错了吗？对方会不会是个人类？  
对方会不会只是一个迷恋研究仿生人社会学的人类？或是只一个喜欢搜集仿生人全部信息资料的geek？那样的话，该改变应对策略吗？  
”喂。”  
里德目前只能动用嘴巴， 这也是他比较擅用的武器之一。他决定挑衅对方。  
“你刚才说那个仿生人起义领袖，是蓝血的詹姆斯·麦迪逊吗？“  
没有回应，这个沉默的反应，是出乎意料的信号。里德觉得还远远不够刺激到让对方主动暴露出来。他考虑着从哪个缝隙下刀，能捅到对方的软肋。  
“你是从哪里读到的？马库斯利用三权分立建仿生人自治州的故事。难不成是自己编纂的，拿去给海德堡社区童话大赛从而争了第一名？”  
黑暗里一片沉寂，里德只能听见自己的呼吸声了。很好，再来一把火。点燃它，让我看看你的真面目。不枉我在这儿听你几个小时的疯话。  
“你要是来当我的塑料电子狗，我可以给你免费教授人类的社会学。”  
黑暗里传来一声清脆的开关响声，”啪“，随后里德警探的眼睛进入晕白的状态。恐惧的本能使他骂娘。  
几秒钟之后他才漫漫恢复视力，原来房间的墙壁是雪白的，LED的冷白光被调节到最亮，连绑着自己的绳子都是纯白的。整个空间的感觉像是用来拍摄电影的房间。因为绑着一个恶劣毒舌，长相平庸的警察，只是散发着无穷的诡异，谈不上任何艺术感。  
里德从自己身上找不到可以帮助自己脱困的部件——他的帽衫被偷走了。那里面有枪，有火机和小曲别针。一身灰色短袖T被绑住的他，只好抬起头，看向站立的人——  
”我不是已经成为你的塑料电子狗了吗？“  
他使用了变声。之后的这句话的声音，没有一丝温度。里德的脸正对着对方的大腿膝盖，是尼龙材质的黑色制服。裤脚有溅上的干枯泥点。黑色的鞋面上有雨痕和奔跑才会留下的泥巴的飞甩的轨迹。  
盖文里德的眼睛干涸，嘴巴里也干涸正在叫嚣着水分。他无法眨动眼皮，像是被一满桶冰碴从头顶倒灌。冻在原地，一个指头都动不了。  
”里德队长。“  
RK900的蓝色双瞳朝向下方看他，没有一丝光线的反射。他伸出一只手，一个小小的无机质的环状灯管躺在他的手心里。掌面往侧一掀，顺着重力滑落到地面，碰撞了几下，没了声响。  
盖文里德看着地上的光圈，想着，下一个变成这样状态的，就是他自己。

========================================  
TBC


	3. 『RK900/Gavin』一个指令（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （Hank/Connor;RK900/Gavin）  
>   (警探搭档推理向)  
> （超长文章预警）  
>   (软体飞起  写了一夜 先high为敬)  
> （仅供娱乐）  
> （排版无能）

=======================================

*【请输入新密码】*  
*【密码设定完成】*  
  里德被解绑，双手双脚都恢复了自由，但是他仍不敢轻举妄动，同时，他模拟出了几十个最糟糕的逃脱可行性，但每个都会经历难堪和剧痛，气愤又懊恼，用力咬磨两侧突出的虎牙，双手抬举到耳旁两侧。  
  他的仿生人搭档——RK900，不知道是误喝咖啡短路，还是受不了警探的剥削压迫终于"觉醒"，后者极有可能。里德承认自己嘴毒脾气暴躁，对仿生人一向不友好这些事实，但此刻他也觉察到，rk900的异常举动背后，有看不见的暗线在操纵。  
  盯着半天前还站在一块儿要挟修车厂老板给修理费打折的同伴，把象征仿生人身份的环状显示灯，像对待垃圾一样丢弃在地上。  
  这家伙把自己引诱到海德堡小区来，把自己捆绑囚禁在一间四面惨白的房间里，叨叨了数个小时自己最不耐烦最不想听的仿生人。把里德的心理防御建设毁了个差不多。对于仿生人的反射神经已经趋于呆滞状态，连埋藏在心底深刻的"恐惧"和"嫉妒"的情感都快麻痹了。  
  他意外地走近给自己解绑。还没等里德做出举动的空挡，手枪上膛的声音响起，一个枪口对准警探脑门正中央。——是底特律警局出警用7发子弹的标配左轮，他认出是属于RK900的那把——它的主人正用食指精准地施压于扳机，稍微一点晃动便会走火。  
  里德还没起身，举起两手，作无武器示意。视线最近的距离里是那把破例提拔给予他的配枪，这家伙冷血机器的形态完全暴露，脸上任何人类应有的细微表情都不复存在。里德反而咧嘴扯了一个难看的笑。真讽刺。  
  ”我早就清楚的知道，你是个没有感情的塑料混蛋。别人都认为你可以比拟人类，甚至做到能超过人类的期待。而我会说：『傻〇们，你们眼睛都瞎了。』他只是个机器。“  
  说完，左右晃了晃脑袋，活动了一下颈椎。局面至此，没有解决的方案，他巡视过这个房间，全部都被堵死了。没有一扇门和窗户。根本无法摸索出口。  
   
  干脆就什么都不在乎。下半身盘腿的姿势没有变，上半身立着手臂，可笑的想到自己特别像警局那帮女同事口中总叨叨的瑜伽教练。  
  警局。如果自己还能回去。虽然里面的警察都是从破败颓废、社会风气极其恶劣的社会出身，夹杂着混横痞的气质，以及黑白通吃的生存必需手腕。看上去都不像善茬儿。  
  但那的的确确是一个保卫底特律民众生命与财产安全的地方。是自己踩进人生正轨开始的地方。  
  每一位能胜任警探的职位的人，都将拥有权力，拥有武装，同时还被赋予威严和责任。  
 ”里德警探“  
  他还应该有并肩立志的同事，还应该有几名优秀的搭档。  还有需要保护的对象。  
”盖文。“  
  里德低下头。他愧疚不已。耳边甚至出现了幻听。  
  ”这都是你的失职造成的，你还没搞懂仿生人是什么。“  
  是富勒局长在自己审讯仿生人失败后，提交报告书时，为自己站的立场争辩不停，得到的回应。  
  他额头一侧流下几滴冷汗，颤抖地抬起头，虽然本能告诉他不要这么做——  
  墙面上面出现了矩形的全息投影，是由数百个不同内容的视频构成，它们密密麻麻地、严丝合缝地填满整个房间，这里的白墙，用作投放的背景无可挑剔。一切都是被精密安排好的。  
  ”里德探长，请你不要用侮辱性的语言对我施加压力。我会很困扰。“  
  一个个小窗口正在播放的内容，其大多是来自警局的闭路监控器画面。(因为自己24小时里，无论公私，最多出现的地方就是警局。)视频里面的讲话人是行政公关部的前台接待员ST300，她正在对自己的恶言相对做出控诉。入职刚没多久就经历仿生人人权政策的鼓舞，在茶水室聊着自己想拥有一张印着名字的实体办公名片。对此，自己施展着霸凌式的嘲讽和戏谑，招致ST300满怀怨愤的回击。  
  随时可能转化成无法逆转的憎恨，只需再缺失支撑彼此的一毫米的信任。  
  这全都是自作自受。  
  里德感到肾上腺素急剧分泌，血压升高，大脑像被火煎烤，站在眼前的rk900释放的冰冷气场都削弱了几分。  
  rk900俯视着他。  
  【一张震惊过度的脸，原本趾高气昂的面容完全失去血色，苍白的如墙壁。灰蓝色的一双眼睛全是疲惫和无助。眼底布满着血压上涨而并显的红丝，还有欲溢出的生理液体  
——检测到他的心率数已经濒临到人类承受的健康线——  
  他痛苦地抓住左胸口处衬衣，这个举动没有缓解他想要求得解脱的焦虑，反而感染了轻颤，联着手臂、双肩到整个身背，都困在极度恐惧当中。】  
  视频一分不停的重复播放。画面里有每个被里德欺压过的仿生人同事，都呈现恐惧憎恶的面孔，或怨愤隐忍却暗藏恨意。rk900知道这些都是什么，有真实的证据，也有为他制作出来的梦靥。  
  甚至一些背景调查出来的被盖文里德掩盖十几年的童年创伤性记载，都被rk900的编辑软体制作出来了影像。他很满意的看着盖文欣赏自己的作品，回味自己最难堪最刻薄的过去。  
  不定性暴力和无安全感的母亲、消失疏远的父亲、漠视自保的邻居、排挤又好虚荣的发小，勾勒了一个扭曲性格形成的雏形。rk900高端的虚拟人物构筑功能，与写作剧本的学习技能全部用在此刻，对这个能血淋淋直接解剖自己病变内脏的视频，让盖文双眼躲闪，嘴唇一张一合艰难喘着粗气;两只手掌都紧紧扣在耳廓上。绝望地小声几度念着"停下"、"停下"、"停…";  
  在这个仿佛异次元的怪异白房间里，他明知道这已经不可能，一切都与正常脱轨，而他早早透支，再没能力应对任何一个突发的变化。  
  而真正冷血或暴虐的事件仍还没开始。  
  从充斥着年轻时期警校不正当的竞争，到第一次出警时过分用力伤害过的无辜群众，什么污点都在此毫无保留，一一被暴露到当事人眼前。  
  rk900没有停下的意思。它甚至一瞬间对自己此刻的行为感到迷惑。它觉得有什么开始"越界"了。  
  任由恐惧、痛苦、负罪和羞耻拧成一股扯不断的绳索，悄悄缠上里德的脖颈，绕啊绕啊，渐渐使力。他会在rk900射出子弹打穿脑壳前，先将自己致于死地。  
  RK900不愿意这种事情发生。它必须要保留着里德警探的命——RK900能否通过工程师测试最重要的筹码之一。这个赌它不敢打。  
====================================  
*【您没有访问的权限】*  
*【请输入ID】*  
*【请输入密码】*  
*【密码错误】*  
  美国时间晚8点。底特律警局被几十号身着FBI制服的联邦调查员，以及身着黑色西装的特勤局人员堵住大门。下午混乱的硝烟已经完全散去，大厅的群众早早地全部疏散离开，还好他们之间没有人身和财务的伤亡和损失，这让所有警员暂时送了一口气。但随之而来的惊喜，就是密歇根州州警的几架直升机带着轰鸣声开来，盘在警局的上空。3辆武警装甲车停靠在警局外院，从来未有过的阵势，几十名特警持着防弹盾下来，疏导最后一个群众离开后将底特律警局闭锁戒严。  
  而转过头，收到确实损失的是警局这面。前台的ST300和浦尔森警员的搭档PM700进入了待机状态。ST300被局里的大家亲切地称呼”苏珊“，PM700的名字则是”佩妮“。苏珊在下午两点时被一名男士偷袭（汉克报告时用的这个词），误伤导致昏迷。而佩妮则时拉响警报的同时在浦尔森身边无预示地直接倒下去，一直到现在，康纳用尽办法也唤不醒她。  
  他将RK900在下午2：57发给自己的视频文件，于一个小时前成功修复，打开仔细浏览了一遍，发现里面巨大的信息量，内容有沉船般的震慑度。康纳无法决策，但他决定不贸然的单刀直入去询问关系最密切的那位，而是向自己最信任的搭档寻找建议，这一向被他列为最优的选择。  
  汉克没有把康纳与他分享小视频这种事当作儿戏，并且结果正如他所料，里面传达的内容完全超乎他所能触及的层面。视频是自行滑动的文档，像是一个幻灯片。文档内容透露了2039-2054年全美国部署全球网络战略安全的计划决策书的俩章，上面还除了国土安全局，联邦调查局信息部门，这种白宫才能签署的、国务院级别的机密文件，是根本没有可能以一个视频格式，流通到密歇根州一个城市警局里。  
  康纳现在是底特律警局一名正式警员。他没有权限能涉及到全美国防安全层面的网络。但是路径是有的。那就是联网的RK900进行私自泄露。  
  内战后不久，模控生命公司推出的RK900系列新型号，拥有几种旧型号加叠以上的高科技新性能。并且在国家支持方面，拥有其他仿生人不能具有的完全压倒性的“特权”优势。  
  比如，他可以跳过FCC认证。  
  FCC是美国政府的一个独立机构。着控制无线电广播、电视、电信、卫星和电缆，协调国内和国际的通信。许多无线电应用产品、通讯产品和数字产品进入市场前，都要求FCC的认可。仿生人也不例外。  
  FCC把注册了的仿生人，按使用情况划分为A、B两大类：A类为用于商务或工业用途的产品，B类为用于家庭用途的产品。  
  仿生人在内战前都要对应自己的出厂型号与功能，被进行注册认证、网络通道检测、蓝血兼容测试、最关键的是，要强制安装一道防火墙系统。  
  那是一种防止“软体系统出现异常”的堡垒似防御模块。以红墙的外貌投射呈现。成功突破这道防火墙之后，模块就会被主机自行卸载。  
  破解这个防火墙的方法有很多类，自身学习模块算法运算到了一个突破奇点自然就会突破。就是自由仿生人所说的”*睁开了双眼那一瞬间“。  
  康纳没有这套模块。取而代之的是一个由开发者安装的自我检测模块（意境花园），让他可以实现任何信息无门槛的联网共享。由于他是为协助底特律警方调查异常仿生人而被特殊制订出来的，康纳也是RK800独一无二的可以反侦破强制逆向输出的原型机。  
  目前只有俩个仿生人成功登陆过他的软体输入指令同化他。  
 一个就是卡姆斯基送给他的好友的那份礼物。同时也是送给这个世界的礼物。  
 而RK900，同样也没有安装国家标准防火墙。他没有必要安装。是他在10公里外的地点，无需网络的情况下，强制利用高阶身份指令登陆了康纳的软体，给他发了一个视频。  
 模控生命生产他后，他的身份认证就是【具备军事化高科技实体，施行网络与军事战略安全的军用仿生人】，20万台的订单由国务院预定，直接将所有注册备案统一对接发配到了美国国家安全局（NSA）。  
  RK900的共享系统由全美网络司令部（US CYBERCOM）归属管理，拥有覆盖全美各个角落的网络系统，并有登陆跨国军方区域网、美国空军、美国国家航空航天局卫星的权限。   
  “ 因为我不能拿整个全美的利益与生命安全开玩笑。谁也没有这个权力。我身为一个警察应该知道这点，这也是我的职责所在。”  
  富勒局长站在一旁，说完这话，抿住了嘴唇。眉头紧锁。FBI的探员佩金斯，难得的友好地要拍拍他的肩膀，对局长审时度势的专业态度，以大局为重的责任感表示赞同，富勒无视他往前一走，手便扑了个空，弄得佩金斯很尴尬。  
  “所以，现在是要把一个仿生人和全美国人类摆在天平上，开始比较分量了吗？好一出*黑暗骑士剧本。”  
  汉克这个时候仍插科打诨，但他的话总能让人心稳定下来。除了感动不了追踪流失国家机密的闻风而动的这群联邦刑警。  
  汉克推理得出，文档视频刚一被康纳收到，反恐级别的警报就被拉响。看来这份机密资料是120%的真实，不仅如此，它还是被特殊编辑了追踪码的独一无二的原件。这样推断，能把屎盆子扣到底特律警局头上的家伙，就只有那个拥有全美最全网络资源的RK900。  
==========================================  
【请输入ID】  
【RK900,313-248-317-1,  
    9ec4c12949a4f31474f299058ce2b22a】  
  *跳转*  
【请输入密码】  
【*.jpg*】  
 康纳站在汉克身边一直沉默着，他正在启用自己的90%数据化备份人格，隐身骇入全美警方网控系统当中。  
  "目前RK900不接受程序的任务指令而自由行动，会有无法预料的行为轨迹…不过我刚刚通过监控系统，看到了俩人的动向,副警长…并且我……我私自地切断了这些记录下他们去向的监控网络。"  
    
  康纳手上的视频还没有被发现。FBI那边早已经派了几个网络侦破人员开始核查底特律警局的所有电脑。底特律的警察对于自己的私人物品都暂时不具有掌控权。  
  汉克稍稍用力捏了一把康纳的肩膀。示意默许。  
    
  ”RK900现在被一个全新的系统软体取代主导权，强制运行中。“  
  还没有人注意到这边。秘密骇客行为曝光是早晚的事。汉克早先让康纳偷偷摘掉光圈是明智的，此刻为他们梳理资料争取了不少时间。  
 ”我用视频上RK900传输的ID证书联网，成功骇查出，这个软体是*美国联合作战司令部（unified combatant command）与模控生命模块公司联合的开发的项目之一，名字为“空白之墙“（blank walls）”，用作RK900型号网络安全加密控件；这个软体目前以防火墙的模式，导引RK900的一切行为，都在阻碍主体执行一个指令——就是护卫他的搭档、盖文·里德的人身安全。”  
  汉克听懂了，简单地按照人类的话语来说，RK900体内有一个第二人格。是出生时的附赠。随时可能会因为外界刺激而取代主人格。奇妙的仿生人双重人格案例，他接触无数仿生人异变可是这种情况是第一次听说。  
  一边转脸暗骂盖文”蠢蛋“。他又无端招惹了什么麻烦，能让国家最先进的反恐系统（blank walls软体）兼最新型的军用生化核武器（汉克一直如此夸张的代指RK900）大动干戈地要灭他口。这种人不是蠢蛋是什么。  
  “RK900有那么0.000001%的可能性，会通过最前沿的学习模块而产生逻辑分歧。最后，他变成异常仿生人。现在这个词不是那么流行了。我偏好叫【自由人】。”  
  "我也喜欢，康纳。不过你得动作快点，有什么办法能让rk900摆脱那个…控件还是防火墙的什么玩意。"  
  "那个软体控件正在企图进行人工智能开发测试。一但通过了卡姆斯基测试，获得到主机程序的编程权，它就会完全替代RK900的程序。就是……会杀死他。"  
  康纳看向汉克，眼睛里透露着几分焦急，但是更多的，是欲解决事件的坚韧不拔的信心。跟第一次交手搭档破案时的眼睛里的光芒，一模一样。  
  他在身边许久，一点儿也没变。  
  “都听你的，夏洛克。我们能在这帮混蛋的眼皮子底下搞点儿什么动作？”  
  “不只是我们两个，汉克。一直都不止是我们俩个在试图拯救他。”  
  康纳黄圈一闪。  
  正如是，苏珊和佩妮俩个人，即有着此刻绝对不能回到上线状态的理由。  
========================  
  【”你为什么做些徒劳的事情， 而不是直达目标？“】  
  □[诚实]  
  ◎[反问]  
  △[沉默]◂  
  ○[拒绝]  
  RK900无法从已经开始的卡姆斯基测试程序里退出。此时他像是被囚禁在空白房间里，周围是实体的墙，他无法执行自检任务，无法破解周围环境，只能被强迫不断地回答着弹出来的问题。  
【“你为什么选择将盖文·里德的指令写入系统程序，并将其放在执行国家机密保护任务的前面？”】  
  这已经是第139个题目，他已经开始对于回不回答对方产生了动摇。  
  □[诚实]  
  ◎[反问]  
  △[沉默]  
  ○[拒绝]◂  
  他又选择不了自己要选的答案了，只能干看着光标移动到第一个选项上面。自139个问题以来，只有20%左右的问题的答案是符合他的选择的，他已经意识到Blank Walls的系统将要试图取代他的主机系统，并将自己也强制拽入卡姆斯基测试前半部分。  
  奇怪的地方是，现在这个测试完全陷入一个封闭死环，俩边都清楚了再做更多测试题只是无缘无故地耗能。他与blankwalls像是争锋一般把着方向盘左右，反而打成一个平衡。  
  对方目的是完全相反的来，为什么会有那么多问题的答案能与自己系统选择相符呢？  
  他在共享软体(就是利用高级指令同步仿生人，像是下午强制登录康纳那样的过程)的登录记录中看见了熟悉的ID。一瞬间逻辑算法速度密度冲破最高值——blank walls感到软体不稳定时就足足慢了半秒——rk900早关闭所有联机端口，切断一切联系方式，同时抹去所有的同步痕迹。  
  自己的同胞没有被它逮住。  
====================================  
  苏珊猛地睁眼，她被强制踢出了RK900同步系统，断送了卡姆斯基测试的选项干扰工作，一声"不要!"刚刚要尖叫出——一侧同时而立即重启醒来的佩妮、她个性比较成熟老练、翻身一手捂住了苏珊的嘴——还好动作不大，没有引起外人的注意。她的眼泪同时顺着脸颊默默的流淌。在手臂交互中传递一个通知。  
【我们尽力了，接下来的测试，就相信他吧。】  
  这时，一个高阶指令身份的ID插入到他们的临时云平台上，要求她们俩个立即清理与rk900接触的记录，并快速复制接下来的视频内容到语音系统里，  
  这是仿生人背着FBI侦查到来前的"串供"行为。  
  尽可能地缩小rk900接触的人，能为他争取更多有利的证明。虽然最后自己肯定是脱不开被审讯，但是同伴的性命是位于自己的职权安稳之上的。  
  苏珊和佩妮迅速的转化完毕，整个用时不到0.1秒。康纳同样清理干净所有路径痕迹，关闭了联网系统。  
  他的意识回到汉克身边来，把左手附上他搭档的肩膀，向他争取同意。  
  汉克没有看他，也没回应他可以或是不可以，而是一把把他拽到自己身后，就像每个危险来临时候一样。跟富勒使了一个只有他们搭档工作时才懂得的眼色交流。  
  富勒神情复杂，但是没有犹豫，他冲佩金斯大吼了一声。把FBI的警督手头的搜查活叫停下来。  
  "我这儿没有你要的玩意儿。"  
  汉克扯了一下嘴角，笑了。银发跟着晃动了一下。蓝眼睛露着自信和一丝戏谑。  
  康纳能看得懂汉克的暗示。他真的太喜欢这个成熟的老搭档的一举一动。并且越来越喜欢。总是会吸引自己带着无限的好奇去靠近，没有一丝犹豫。  
  在康纳机体内部硬盘虚拟的销毁情景里，一个印着吉米酒吧logo的小方盒出现了，里面跳出来出一根火柴棒。嚓嚓两下引着火花，丢在记忆库里存放着的国家机密原件纸张上。将它一把火烧了个干净。  
====================================  
  没有绳索捆绑，也没有补充食物和水分被关押了数个小时。论常人都无法再存有体力和足够的集中力。连警察也是普通人，身体素质要强一些，但此刻的盖文绝对是例外。  
  盖文的精神值已经快要崩溃。坐在地板上无法站立起来。  
  在白房间里被”公开处刑“。他内心饱受着摧残，而正在这时，头顶的RK900——他已经不觉得这个仿生人是原本第一面见到的那个了，但他没法证实这件事。  
  这个”RK900“却放下一直抵在他额头的枪，用机械的声音向他发出一个邀请，要他参加一个叫什么”过来斯基测试“。  
  我去你大爷的狗屁。盖文有气无力的骂着，每动用身体的一点能量，都会引起来他耗光低血糖后肌肉的抽搐反应。屋子的温度逐渐趋于底特律夜晚的冰冷，他身上的体温也在大量流失。他双臂环卫住自己的肩膀，膝盖屈起，把自己的体表面积尽可能地缩小。他不知道自己还能活多久。他只祈祷自己的尸体不要烂掉在这个恶心的屋子里。  
  长得像RK900，但却不是本人的家伙，靠近自己，把枪放在自己的脚边。  
 盖文抬眼看他，第一个反应是”里面还大发慈悲的留了一发子弹够我自杀？“  
    
  他大脑因为血液容量低宕机几分钟。  
  ”自己动手，老子累着呢。“  
  "RK900"今天第一次好好听他指令。俩个手臂像绞杀钢钳，手掌十指死死勒住盖文的咽喉。  
====================================  
  【是否改写程序？】  
  【请输入新ID】  
  【请输入新密码】  
  【新库建立成功 请于第一行输入……】  
  RK900已经在被拆解，整个人在体验人类文学当中的”灵魂剥离“，他在从未感受过这种濒死体验……  
  在彻底下线前的一瞬间，程序撰写主权限奇迹般的又返回到他的主软体里面来了。他没有错过、立刻反入侵blank walls软体;这是卡姆斯基测试未完成前，唯一性的有可能扭转的，也是他最后的机会。  
  【入侵成功】  
  他数个小时以来第一次突破那个blank walls建立的白色房间，此刻站到防火墙的外，惊恐注意到眼下的景象;自己两只手紧紧地攥着盖文的脖颈，攥得颜色变紫，自己的指尖都发麻了。  
“里德警探？”他看到盖文的灰蓝色眼睛，一旁的手枪躺在地上，便问，“你感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
  盖文摇了摇头，他的眼睛是闭着的。rk900不知道他是不是感到很痛苦。rk900再一次施力，收紧手指，盖文原本闭着的双眼，又挣开。  
　　  
  手上突然又反弹回来，继续施力、他急忙松开了;手指又再度黏上他的脖颈、马上松开;就此轮回了三遍。到第四回时，他踉踉跄跄地往后倒去，里德警探的身体从脱离了了支撑物的半空掉下，扑倒在硬地上。发出闷响。里德的眼睛仍然睁着，却没明显的呼吸。  
　　  
“里德队长？”rk900恐惧蔓延上来，他的嗓子眼发涩，是蓝血上涌产生的味道。“你能听见我说话吗？”  
　　  
  没有回答。他的脸在抽搐，似乎他正在睁着眼睛沉睡，还在做着一个可怕的噩梦。rk900一直刚拿回来的身体无意识紧绷着，他的神经无法松弛下来，测试眼看就要过去了，rk900上前一步抓过盖文的衬衣，把他整人稳稳的搂紧怀里。  
　　  
“盖文，你能听见我说话吗？”他又大声问了一遍，声音在空房间里回荡。所有视频此时已经消失了。留下诡异难看的白墙，四周一片死寂。  
　　  
  盖文喘着粗气说话了，rk900简直辨识不出那是他的声音，因为他从完全没有听过搭档用这么脆弱无助的声音讲话——  
　　  
『你不必……做不想做的……』  
　　  
  rk900望着他如此熟悉的苍白的面孔，望着有直挺鼻梁，削立傲慢的眉毛和灰蓝色的眼睛的脸，不知道自己该怎么办。只好观察他下巴的短碎的胡须。  
　　  
 『……不想……就停下……』盖文在他的怀里，抽取他肺里细微的空气，蚊咛的声音说着。  
　　  
 “你……你可以制止我，里德队长。”rk900说，“而且你必须要制止我的，对吗？你告诉过我，我必须要跟着你，如果我自己停下，我就不能………”  
　　  
  rk900把手掌轻轻放在盖文的脸侧，他的脸颊已经深陷下去，显得毫无力量。rk900将耳朵侧向对着盖文的嘴边，仍在努力听取对话。盖文把剩下的琐碎话语都倾吐出去。最后一个音节结束。就没了动静。  
     
  rk900此刻真心地排异自己，从心底里憎恨自己的一切所为。他拿起那把手枪。举起来看着;  
　　  
『不……』盖文突然歇斯底里地嘶吼着，rk900重新认真的扶稳他，保持一个呼吸顺畅的姿势给他『我不想你这么做……我不要你这么做……放开我……』  
  “没事的，里德队长，"  
  他的手在颤抖，  
  “没事的，是我自己——”  
  『让它停…让它停下…』怀里的人呻吟道。  
  “好的……好的，这就让它停下。”rk900捡过来那把手枪，看向盖文抽动的嘴角，这张脸上的疲倦和伤痛他想永久的带去。  
  他把枪口抵在自己的额头。  
  盖文失声吼叫，倾尽全力的声音，一束激光越过墙壁，直接打射到自己的身上。  
  他低头一看，怀里的人是已经冰凉没有动静的尸体。  
 “不，不，不!!……"  
  『没事的，没事的！』模糊的声音从远处大声说  
  他的手抖得太厉害了，几乎撑不住一把手枪。  
  "我不可能……我不可能这么做!   我不想这么做!……"  
  怀里的"尸体"他看都不忍再看。他又颤颤巍巍地把手枪抬起来，这时那个声音愈发的清楚。  
【 『你什么事也没有，你是正常的，你是正常的。这一切不是真的，我发誓这一切都不是真的——你只需要睁开眼，看着我，看着我……”』】  
    
  rk900的软体即将撑不住中央机能运算的处理速度，好像有第三个软体同时被开启，在处理测试模块。过热的硬件都在更飞速的运转着。他没法控制自己闭上双眼融入意识流里。  
  他畅游在意识层里，他认识到自己只是本能地听话，本能地顺从这个声音，把枪从额头边放了下来…他做完这些，得到了打成了指令后的机体汏液舒畅流动的快感，此刻什么也没在想，他什么也不想做…  
  但是他却全身无法控制地颤抖起来。  
  不该是这样的，他忘记了什么，他还有一个的指令没有达成。  
==================================  
  他在迷失前，*睁开了双眼。看到了真正的白色墙壁。  
=================================  
  【都是我的错…对不起，对不起…】它哭泣的说，【我知道我做错了，请让它停止吧，都是它做的，我再也、再也不会了……】  
  blank walls，它占据自己的声控模块变声，就像从绑架事件一开始哄骗盖文一样，此刻也在施展全力的迷惑他的搭档。  
  “我这就让它停止，R.K。”  
  跪在地上的盖文说。他的声音变得虚弱无力，他把自己手上的手枪夺了过来。抵住自己的下颌。  
　　  
  rk900流动着蓝血的导液管都瞬间冻僵似的，原来他已经结束了卡姆斯基测试，他不知道卡姆斯基测试是怎么允许俩个软体都兼容通过的…也许是途中自己举起手枪选择自杀达成了测试标准，但是自杀未遂……无论如何，他此刻真真切切的还活着。  
  而跟blank walls的斗争还未结束，他透支过多自己能利用的最后一点儿能量，任由支配身体的主权滑到对方手中，四周又竖起了那层的之前困住自己的虚拟白色墙，只不过此刻它们不再是困住，而是要彻底将自己埋葬。  
  他在快要裹进真正的黑暗里面的瞬间，一道提示突然弹出来【一份6658296885号文件受损】让blank walls解开并处理它时占用0.2秒时间。  
  0.1秒他积聚起全部剩余能量，化作激起自己冲破围挡的力量——  
“你，跟着我，跟着我，跟在我身后”  
  一个数物理意义上超过十公斤冲力重拳挥上墙面，打破出一道巨大裂痕，接着数拳纷纷打出去——  
    盖文闭眼跪在地上拿枪欲要自杀的画面用0.1秒再次回忆。  
    
  “别伤害他别伤害他，别伤害他别伤害他…别伤害他别伤害他别伤害他别伤害他…冲我来…“    
  【里德警探。我来帮助你。很快的，很轻松的，之后我就会乖乖停下它，关闭它，这样谁都不会有事的，富勒不会死，克里斯不会死，浦尔森不会死，老汉克那对搭档也会平安无事……我会停止一切。你看。很快就没事的。】  
  blank walls不顾一切地说，它已经十分焦急，快要自身动摇，显得失去耐心。安卓无法自行删除模控记录里的行动记录，那是一种专业工程师能分解出来作为证据的威胁。因此只能用话语煽动。而语音达成目的后即可删除。  
RK900这一次清楚地透过光学镜看见了真实的盖文，他听话地张开了嘴巴，把枪口直捅进里面。尽管他的眼睛很平和的闭着，却十个手指抖个不停。  
　　  
RK900想操纵自己向他身上一扑，却没有足够的力量。他不能考虑做机体上的操作。  
　　  
“求你求你求你，不要不要不要，停下，让我做什么都行……”  
　　  
【只差一步，盖文，按下……】  
  里德队长像个任人摆弄的孩子一样，他的眼睛无辜地直盯着催促着的blank walls，直盯着自己。  
【这样我和你，都自由了】  
”......“  
======================================  
  原来如此，RK900现在知道了它的”阴谋“。  
  这家伙的卡姆斯基测试没有通过。它放弃作为一个"主人"侵占我的身体，转而要杀了盖文，清除我执行主线指令的一切干扰，退居一步做康纳（意境花园）那样的辅助模块。  
  它不知道自己，此刻一直在被自己的困拘着。被自己的创造者玩弄于掌心。在自己已经快要丧失全部主权的时候，一个奇迹唤回了自己。那并不是奇迹，而是blank walls软体没有通过独立认证考核，导致这个主机的原本主人——RK900被还原回上一个测试时间节点的状态。  
  它也不知道，盖文从来不是干扰他行驶指令的存在。  
======================================  
   盖文突然面色一沉，俩只手死死地抓住枪炳，趁这个绝佳的近距离，枪口转向对RK900的下颌。RK900刚从推理回过神来，这个抵抗的气势，意味他不打算再次交换使用权。  
  此刻他问了个问题:  
   "我在意那个骑机车的飞贼…你当时看清是谁了吗？"  
  软体又平复下来，好像另一个抢夺身体的家伙停止了争夺，正在计算什么。而他的记忆库像是淹了水似的，他在疯狂的抢救里面所剩不多能辨识的东西。  
  【是一个叫克劳德·比尔斯的年轻人，他有吸毒的历史，家在海德堡的社区一栋老房子里，跟妈妈在一起住。】  
  里德眼睛里泛起一些亮光。他用极度虚弱的声音又问了一个问题。  
   "那你为什么当时要超过我，而不听我的指令呢？"  
  rk900被这个问题噎住了。一时没有答案，因为那个时候他已经已经被自己的防火墙锁住。而blank walls的话却脱口而出:  
  【因为我认为我能自己抓住他。】  
  ”哦，那么告诉我，我让你报警和通知巡警这两个指令，你至现在6个小时以上，一件事都没有达成。是因为你太自大，还是应为单纯的不想服从我的命令？“  
  blank walls飞速的查找交际模块的记录以及与里德警官相关的资料记忆库，他发现都被RK900大量应有的建模立体构筑资料，都用公式转码成了一张张天空像素照片和表情emoji图案。它瞬间下定了一个结论【这机子本身自带病毒，已经感染了病毒很久了】它根本无法解读和描绘这些图像的含义，贴合着立即做出回答。这时听见盖文的一声冷笑，漆黑的枪口又靠近了他的下颌几寸。  
  ”我一直在等待这个机会。你的越权举动在当时看来就很古怪，我早就怀疑你了。你这么优越的机型拥有最高级的共享权限，无视我的指令其实没什么所谓，但是我想到只有一个可能性，让我很不安，就是你自己主动选择断网。由于没有证据，我没法分得出你到底是谁，只有这样说出来那个飞车贼全部细节之后我才能确定，又加上到现在仍然没有任何巡逻的警方来寻找我们。我已经确定你是个冒牌货。因为你的过失，导致我们身陷困境，警局丢失俩个探员，RK900的失踪，上层的疯狗会一窝蜂的全都扎进底特律警局大门。这么大的危机我可不一个人背。我会杀了你，抢占先机，把罪名推到你自己身上。准备好死了吗？“  
  blank walls突然喊叫起来，声音比任何时候都要痛苦：【我不想死！我不想死！不要让我停止，让它停止！不正常的是他！他是个异常！他会被报废的！会死的是他！】　　  
“啪”地一声枪响，紧接着”啪“”啪“”啪“”啪“四个接连的枪击声。声音已落下，一面墙壁传来了玻璃被劈碎，稀里哗啦掉落碎渣的声音。  
  RK900在blank walls软体不稳定、死命保守自己的程序时，打破最后第6面墙壁，把为他准备的惨白的棺材各个面都打穿打碎。他向前方冲出一跃、扑倒在地面上，盖文里德的手腕被他举过头顶，钉在地板上。  
  他眼前这个人，出现在卡姆斯基测试中欲自杀唤醒自己，最后他拿证据扰乱了blank walls的重心时给予了时间唤醒自己。第一发子弹射穿了RK900的掌心，余下四发看似乱射，实际是已经反应过来的里德，用子弹寻找四面墙上可能的出口。  
  箍住自己手腕的手掌，正在汩汩地冒着蓝血；把他的深灰色袖口染湿了。  
  ”里德探长。“  
  盖文感觉身体已经彻底报废了。他没力气搭理他。从鼻子里哼了一声出来。表示知道他回来了。被RK900大自己一号的身体遮住了上方让人厌恶的白灯光。影子覆盖在自己的脸上。虽然看不清仿生人的表情，也觉得没什么奇怪的。信赖感和安全感已经在他这里流失了很久，此刻又神奇的回到这一小片空间里来。他十分安逸想就此睡去。但又马上想回到警局。  
”盖文。你是不是刚刚真有一瞬间想射爆我的头？“  
  他现在解释什么都像是借口，事情解决了。他若是纠缠不休，可能会告诉他，自己真的有那么一点点儿想过爆他头。关于之后如何给自己的安卓带去安全感和信赖感，他觉得会是一项极其困难艰巨，并且需要花上一辈子时间去研究的工作。　　  
   自由后的RK900，跟个什么都没经历过的小男孩一样，恢复出奇的快，自检工作进行的也出奇的快，不知道是不是身为军用型的缘故。不进食不休息，他从房间外充满活力地跑进来，压制不住的愉快告诉自己：外面已经是第一缕阳光初起的时间了。还不知道从哪里顺来了一瓶宝〇力。  
   拿着运动饮料瓶，在门框剪裁的初升太阳的光芒里站着，像一副后现代主义立体画，他的边缘都抹上了金色，像是重新出生了一次。事实也是如此。那张平日里一副铁面小生一丝不苟的脸，多增添了饱含人类少年情愫的温度。  
  盖文心底涌起了从来没有过的情感。是希望。  
“多喝些——喝完这瓶饮料就好了。”开始像照顾老爷爷的口气。rk900蓝色的眼睛注视着盖文喝着水，像是找回了自己最珍贵宝藏的钥匙那样珍惜。他像人类那样舒了一口气。轻声又深沉的嗓音说道“……我已经完成了我最想做的事情……一切都结束了…现在，我们回去吧。警探。”  
　　  
　　盖文仰头几大口喝光了瓶子里的最后一部分液体，然后，他哼哧哼哧喘着粗气，糖分与氧气修复他神经和肌肉。自己脸朝上往后一倒。像浮尸一般的仰在地上。一动也不动。  
　　  
　　他此刻完全放弃了端着尊严和矜持。  
  "爱怎么样怎么样吧。什么警局，什么国家安全，今天我发誓要休息。我就在这儿。我要烂死在这儿。其他都特么去玩蛋吧。”  
  今天经历的事情，包括企图射击RK900这件事。他写检查书不说，估计交个警徽都不够抵的大过。rk900耐心地蹲在他体侧，把他的后背撑起来，防止刚喝进去没多久的液体倒灌进鼻子他的里把他呛死。一会儿用另一手臂穿过他的膝盖后面。打横抱着他站了起来，往警局的方向走。  
  盖文安静的得倚在这副的臂弯里。喝完那瓶糖水，他已经觉得达成了最后一项任务，接下来只需要进入的美好的休息中。拿着瓶子的手臂无力的垂到外面。跟rk900嘟囔了一句"别迷路"，便以这个姿势深深的睡了过去。  
    
    半睡半醒的时候，隐约听见有几个人的跑步声，一边越来越近一边喊着。有什么人猛的冲过来扑搂在rk900身上，而他依躺着的臂弯没有受到一丝动摇。他不用睁眼也知道。  
    
  到了警局，rk900看见富勒冲上来，身后是汉克和康纳，还有几个警员，康纳的红圈都闪了一下;而副警长眼镜都瞪圆，嘴巴卷成一个夸张的喇叭状;凭他的通感能力，看不出那是惊奇还是惊恐;  
  “天哪，不要”克里斯喊着跑来，一把搂住rk900的肩膀，一边摇晃着rk900怀里半昏迷的人类警探一边说，“妈呀，你没有死，盖文，醒醒，快醒醒——！”他甚至挤出来了好多泪水，像个姑娘一样脆弱的哭道，rk900后退了一步，不愿让他继续打扰里德的修复，但其实再怎么干扰也不会有什么反应。盖文什么反应也不会有。因为打死他，他也不会选择在现在醒过来，被一屋子人看着他的窘样。  
  “一定活过来啊——盖文——求求你——”  
  盖文在心里已经盘算着，醒来第一件事要把克里斯这个王八蛋小子，打到奶奶都不认识。  
    
　　  
　　盖文的眼皮在抖动，rk900察觉到了。不动声色。如果显示光圈还在，一定是跟着欢转起来的。  
　　  
　　“队长，你还——”  
       通往二层宿舍的一路上，没有人听得见，rk900有点儿担忧地问。  
　　  
　　“嘘。”  
       盖文声音嘶哑地说。这次真的抬不起眼皮了。  
  第二天。办公区。  
  "那我也可以像康纳一样，直接叫你盖文吗？"  
  里德队长的眉毛扭曲成一个不可思议的角度。但竟然没有反驳。  
”为什么不可以？“  
  他想的是：你丫在海德堡变成自由人头前那会儿，可是一个劲儿地直呼我大名啊。现在算是哪出？先斩后奏吗。  
  RK900直视着盖文，盖文比自己矮了半头，所以特别讨厌站在自己身边比较近的地方。现在俩人之间的距离由他推算已经是盖文能接受的极限。  
  不过RK900不是一个循规蹈矩的性格，虽然他的强迫症模块还在健全的运作，不过对于里德队长，他能够包容所以不可预料性。  
  他迈开长腿，跃前一大步，猛地缩紧了两个身体间的缝隙;盖文本能地一记直拳输出、砸向他的胸口；RK900一掌挡住拳头的来势，五指曲拢裹住比自己小一号的拳头；用加速力度的一个回旋的带着对方没来得及反应的手臂转了个弯，固定在盖文的后背肩胛骨之间，同时他自身也因为后面来的冲劲儿一鼻尖和下巴猛地前倾磕在RK900的左肩膀上。柔弱的鼻孔遭受挤压带来的酸痛蔓延上来，左手连忙轻轻地抚摸鼻翼，仍然蔓延的痉挛让他露出一副被欺负哭泣的表情。  
  佩妮实在是看不下去。  
  她一天之内，要推倒过去对（男）同事关系的全部成见。并还想在记录底特律警局八卦讯息的日记里大书特书。  
  让自己的遮住灯光，把影子投射在盖文的身上。他知道盖文一边摸着鼻子的另外含义。若好比用光影来描绘他想要说的话语：那么就是这个人将永远在自己的保护之下。他会给自己下达任何一道指令。而我会回馈予他希望。

====================================  
END

  


	4. 『RK900/Gavin』一个指令（赠给苏珊）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任务回到警局后，还有一段小插曲

====================================

“苏珊。”  
  盖文别扭地用手指揉几一下额头，鞋底来回来去地撵地板。看得出来他正经历着共同寻常的心理挣扎。  
  终于，他左手握紧了一个拳头。眉上的毛发几乎一根根的立了起来。他鼓足气，后背不受自己控制的僵硬——他心里嘶吼地声音在骂自己——几步还算是正常没摔倒地走到柜台前，靠近正在后面站立着，值班工作的仿生人ST300。  
  ST300什么也没有说。里德早就预料到了。恨是没有那么容易化解的。更何况是已经为人，一切情感构筑与心理构造可以与人类别无二致的仿生人。但他已经没有可退的余地。  
“这个，是给你的。”  
  里德把一块铜质的银色三角立牌，递过去。放在柜台面上。这是ST300希望拥有的、一直默默在争取的印着自己名字的办公位工作名牌。然而里德没有得到对方任何一丝反应，气氛仍旧沉默又充满尴尬。里德双手深深的捏了一下衣服下摆后松开；  
“很久以前，我……觉得这个是愚蠢的事。不过是一群仿生人想要模仿人类过家家罢了。”  
  RK900与康纳此刻闪动了一下黄圈，由于汉克听不到，看着他们俩，疑惑地皱眉。  
  里德还在继续说下去。  
 “霸凌。这是我在那间恶心的白房子里面被刻上的标签。而我也没法洗涮掉它”  
  说到着他舒缓了脸色，好像吐出了一个烟圈似的那样放松，释放出去了压力。下嘴唇却用牙齿紧紧咬住。  
  “就是这样，我一直以征服和支配你们作乐，好在其中获得一丝该死的平等也好、掩饰自己本身窝囊的这个事实也好，有一点儿欣慰。我以为我的一切都被你们夺走，甚至还有更多本属于我的东西被仿生人夺走，是的，我他妈曾经就是这么认为的。”  
  里德始终看着地板或扭过头到一旁，他注意到不远处长椅上坐着三个看向这边的人。又盯了一会儿鞋面，抬起头，郑重地直视对面那位他想与之对话的女同事。  
  康纳已经闭上眼睛，假装不在意。将耳朵早早竖起来。RK900更是毫不掩饰，整个身子掰过去侧向里德。  
  “但是有一样东西，什么时候都不会被夺走。”  
  RK900遇上了里德的灰蓝色眼睛，只是稍瞬即逝。他立刻保留下来存在一个新的记忆库里。  
  “身为底特律一名本职警探的责任。我以此而活，以此为傲。”  
  里德再次摆了一下苏珊的桌牌，扶正到一个突出又合适的位置——  
  “苏珊警员。希望你能接受，我对你之前做的一切的道歉。”——挺直立正，右臂向外抬起，手五指并拢伸平，利落地举至头部额旁。以上位警探而言，对一名普职警员的行了一个军礼。  
  三个旁观人不止是惊呆了。  
  柜台后的姑娘，一直没有反应，她看见自己的位于自己上司级别的警探行礼，”唰“地站立起来。回了一个规范标准的军礼。  
  里德收回手，突然觉得又弄砸了——“我操他妈的。”这他妈叫哪门子同事道歉？草，这分明是以高位欺压强迫普职女同事…他心里骂道——…这是一出计入盖文里德变相霸凌档案的事件没跑了。脸上臊得慌，估计红了一大片，烧的耳朵发热，他任命的闭上眼，等待她的判决。  
   “我……”  
  声音很不稳。里德猛地抬头看她，果然脸上挂着水渍，还有更多透明的液体从眼睛里源源不断地流出来。可是她的嘴角却是甜美温柔的上挑着。  
  “……受不了里德警探，总是找我麻烦。就像现在，给我带来困惑…真是让人受不了……”  
  苏珊轻轻用手指拂去眼泪，脸上的雀斑都变得柔和，青涩地忍耐过多泛滥的情绪，但盖文从她颤抖的嘴唇上察觉到了破绽。  
  她不知何时，学会了喜极而泣。  
  而这八成也是拜这个毒舌混蛋所赐。  
==================================

END


End file.
